


Solar Flare

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Sundials, Puzzles and Trials [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Use of the Sundial, recovery of memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: With the Sundial working again Osiris once more needs Drei's help and Drei needs Osiris' help, as he is beginning to see memories that feel familiar but he also can't remember living through them.Maybe with the Sundial Drei is able to solve this mystery and undo the puzzle inside his mind.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Sundials, Puzzles and Trials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868083
Kudos: 6





	1. Blazing memories

With a loud yell, the Warlock cleaved the other Guardian in half, surprised by the action himself and a bit scared of the strength that he just had put in the strike.

Shaxx on the other hand was yelling and praising him for the strike, laughing at how the enemy team reacted and how everyone from the enemy team run away screaming from him.

Drei froze in place as he heard one of them beg to him to not kill them, that all of them would just quit the match and let Drei's team win.

A memory rushed through him and for a moment he wasn't in the Crucible.

_A fire crackled softly in front of him and he could hear the soft gentle laughter of the Exo next to him, clapping on his shoulder as he laughed at something that he said._

_“H-Help...”, a soft voice ringed out and both jumped to their feet, looking at the small child that came to them, covered in blood.  
“What is the matter?”, the Exo asked and put on his helmet._

_“Fallen...they...please...they attacked my mother...! She...told me to run and...to find you...! You have to...! Please...!”_

_“It is okay little one, you are safe now. Where was your mother?”, the Exo gently lays a hand on the shoulder of the small child and then nods as the girl points in the direction he came out of._

_“Back there is a safe place for you. Go and they'll take care of you. We'll search for your mother and keep her safe from the Fallen”, he says and the boy nods, then he rushes off to the camp behind them._

_“You ready Drei?”_

“Drei? Hey! You in there buddy?”

The Warlock jolted and his solarfire flared up, he blinked and then looked at the Hunter in front of him, blinking a few times more.

“I...yeah...what...what happened?”

“You slaughtered them, that is what happened! Buddy, they run for the hill so fast!”, Nassiz cackles amused and then clapped Drei on the back.

“Man...I knew it was a good choice to go into the Crucible with you at my side. You never let anything happen to me or anyone else. Almost as you were protecting us”, the Hunter smiles warm and Drei exhales deep, then he nods and looks down on his shaking hands, the Dawnblade was gone and only the solar light burned softly in his hands, the dancing lights reflecting off his Ahamkara gauntlets.

“I...need a break...”, he whispers and Nassiz looks a bit surprised to him.

“Hu?”

“I...can you sleep in your ship tonight...?”, Drei asks the Hunter, and Nassiz nods.

“Sure, sparkle but...you want to tell me what happened there? You were completely phasing out of-”

Drei didn't even wait for Nassiz to finish the sentence, he summoned Geist, who then transmatted his Guardian out of the Crucible arena and back into the Courtyard of the Last City as the Arena was one of the parts of the City that were bombarded in the Red War and the people who would've lived there were long dead.

“You think I should...check in on him?”, Nassiz turns to Sal, who shakes his head and then looks out in the sky.

“Drei was always one to fight his battles for himself. If he needs us he'll tell it to us”, the Titan smiles warm and then lets out a deep sigh. To be honest, he was very scared for Drei to just run off like that, but he also knew how it felt when memories just showed up like that. When he was disconnected from his light in the Red War he caught a glimpse of a few memories that were from his previous life and he didn't like what he had seen there.

“Let him rest and you get that filth off of you”, the Titan replies and looks at Nassiz, who's cape is covered in a weird mixture of blood and oil.

“Hey it is not my fault if they get that close to me and end up dead when I kill 'em with my shotgun or knife!”, the Hunter defends himself and Sal just shakes his head, chuckling softly to himself.

Back in his apartment, Drei paces up and down, trying to get a hold of the memory that popped inside his head like that.

What...was that memory and why couldn't he access it anymore?

“Drei? A message from Osiris”, Geist's voice chimed in and Drei stood still, his body shaking a bit.

“What...does he want?”, he asks and Geist is silent for a bit before he says: “He says to come to the Sundial and...bring the clothes you were resurrected in, including the bond you always wear”

He places a hand on the golden dragon bond and a soft shiver runs through his body as he remembers someone putting it on his arm and whispering in his ear: _“You are mine now...and if you'll ever lose this bond...I'll punish you for it”_

The Warlock walks over to one of the closets and opens it, searching through the multiple sets of robes he owns, and then he finds the tattered robes, gently dusting them off before he folds them back together. His golden Ahamkara gloves were always with him and the only thing missing were the boots and the old helmet.

As soon as he found the boots, crammed into a corner of the closet he also finds the old helmet, a soft smile on his face as he gently traces one of the marks in the surface of the gear, a memory faintly showing up in his head from a Marauder that went for his head and how the creature got struck down by someone else.

He then opens the other closet and looks over the armor that is stashed in there, clearly belonging to a Titan, he carefully takes out one of the marks that is a bit torn up and looks it over, a memory flashed in his mind and he shivers as it flows through his body and he quickly places down the mark, the light that was infused in it, recoils and seeps back into the fabric. He should really ask Osiris about this.

“Geist? Transmat that...Mark into my Inventory, please...I have to ask Osiris something...”, the Warlock instructs his Ghost and watches as the Mark vanishes in the familiar blue shimmer, then he turns around and gently closes the closet, taking a deep breath before he lets his Ghost transmat the other clothes into his Inventory.

Mercury is as hot as always, the hot wind blowing over the sand makes it even harder to try and cool down. Drei doesn't know how Osiris can stand the heat, but maybe the Warlock is just used to it by now. Or he doesn't even feel the heat because he has some Vex-Tech coolant thing built into his Robes.

He arrives at the Sundial and Osiris stands next to the construct, as usual, looking at Drei and he sounds relieved when he sees the familiar Warlock approach him.

“Ah! Guardian, I have good news!”, he says and Drei tilts his head.

Osiris and good news? Well, that was certainly something he never thought would happen.

“And what would those good news entail?”, he asks and Osiris points to the bond that he is wearing.

“That bond of yours has the lightsignature of Saint-14 in it, along with a set of coordinates inside the timeline of this planet. We can use those to have the Sundial transport you there. From the looks of it...it seems to be very early in the timeline before the Last City even formed. You might want to bring your fireteam here to have some backup in case you can't fight whatever is coming there on your own”, Osiris tells him and Drei nods, waiting for Geist to send out the message to Vrex and Sal's Ghost.

“I also have a question for you...I have a large apartment, one that two people could comfortably live in. It...also survived the Red War so nothing has gone missing and...I found in a closet a lot of Titan armor and also...this. When I touched it...the light inside the object reached out to me and...showed me a memory...I...I have no recollection of that memory but it felt familiar...and I just...do you maybe know the lightsignature that is inside this mark?”, Drei holds his hand out with the Mark in it, watching as Osiris takes it in his hands and then he flinches back as Osiris gasps, seemingly recognizing the mark and the lightsignature in it.

“This is...one of Saint's old marks! How...How did you get your hands on it?!”, Osiris looks to him and Drei blinks confused.

“I...just told you about the stuff inside my apartment”

“Why would Saint have things inside your apparent if you weren't even a Guardian at that time?”, Osiris asks him and Drei blinks a few more times, then he looks towards the Sundial and his eyes go wide.

“The Sundial....I...does it change the history if you change events within the Vex Simulations the Sundial transports you too?”, the Warlock asks him and Osiris' eyes narrow down.

“Did you use my Sundial without me knowing about it?”, he now nearly growls and Drei laughs.

“Well...I would've had memories of that then and if I did that I would've needed to know how it understands. Yet I do not know that, so no, I did not use your Sundial without your knowledge, calm down. But what if...all those...memories I have is...because I used it with your knowledge to...go back in time and...safe Saint?”


	2. Corridors of Time

“That...is a theory I am willing to prove”, Osiris says and then chuckles almost soft.

“You won the Red War so why not do something else that seems to be impossible? But you should call in your Fireteam, as this is...not something you should walk in alone”, the Warlock says and Drei nods, summoning Geist, who spins his shell and sends a message out to Vrex and Sal's Ghost.

A few minutes later the responses are there and Drei smiles warm, then he looks over to Osiris and points to his old robes.

“Why did you want me to bring them?”, he asks and he could've sworn that Osiris smiled underneath his red mask that had the Warlock symbol on it.

“Because in each and everyone one of those clothes is a coordinate from the timeline of Saint-14. I do not know how they ended up in there, but...they resonate with the Sundial and it seems you...would be using it with my knowledge, going into the past and...trying to safe Saint-14”, Osiris leans back and then almost groans annoyed as they both can hear Nassiz' loud curse.

“Oh by the Traveler can he not choose a planet that is colder? Like...I don't know...Mars? At least there are some caves of ice you can hunker down in if you feel too hot, but no, the fucking Sundial has to be out here in the fucking blistering heat of freaking Mercury! Stupid Warlocks and their books”, the Hunter looked at both Drei and Osiris as he entered the Sundial.

“What? Osiris don't give me that look, you know exactly what I am talking about! Couldn't you at least have some...I don't know...Vex stuff set up to have it be a bit colder inside here? I feel like I am getting roasted alive in my armor, and I am just wearing leather armor! Imagine how Sal must be feeling in his fully plated armor”, the Hunter crosses his arms in front of his chest and Drei chuckles softly.

“If he gets too pissed of at something just let him ramble about it for a while, he'll cool down eventually”, he informs Osiris, who just nods, before he looks a bit concerned out into the desert of Mercury as both can hear the loud crackling roar of Thunder.

“What was that?”, Nassiz asks and Drei smirks underneath his helmet.

“It seems that that was Sal, rushing headfirst into the enemies”, the Warlock tells the Hunter of their Fireteam his theory and they both look outside, spotting the Titan in full Crucible armor, decimating both Red Legion and Vex.

“See? Nothing to worry about”, Drei says and Nassiz nods, watching Sal's every movement.

The Titan eventually moves over to them, Arc still crackling around his massive form and he then takes off his helmet, grunting low, purple optics flaring up a bit as he looks to Drei and Nassiz before he simply nods to Osiris.

“So what do you need our help with?”, Nassiz asks, leaning against Sal and flipping a knife in his left hand.

“We are going to use the Sundial to travel back in time and rescue Saint-14. Or at least attempt to rescue him”, Drei tells them and Nassiz yells surprised as he catches his knife on the wrong edge and the sharp edge easily cuts through the glove he wears.

“Excuse me...WHAT?!”, he stares from Drei to Osiris and then to Sal.

“Big guy you heard that too, right?”, he asks him and Sal simply nods, then he looks towards Osiris.

“And this is safe for us to do?”

“I have done it multiple times but I was unsuccessful in saving my friend”, the Warlock confesses to them and Nassiz looks over to Drei.

“Is that the reason you were acting that weird in the Crucible Match before?”, he asks him and Drei nods, looking down on the golden bones of his Ahamkara Gloves.

“I believe so”, he then says and Sal claps into his hands.

“Then let's go!”, he grabs Nassiz's knife and shoves it into the holster on Nassiz's chest, then he looks over to Drei and Osiris.

“You two guide us and I'll simply keep you both clear from any enemies”

“I won't be coming along on the trip. Someone has to...watch the Sundial”, Osiris tells them and Sal nods, then he looks to Drei.

“Well you have the coordinates, so you are leading us here, Drei”

The Warlock nods and then walks up to the console that is on the Sundial, looking towards Osiris, who simply says: “Just put in the coordinates that are on the bond and you'll get teleported towards them”

A soft clacking noise is the only sound in the air as Drei puts in the coordinates that are dancing before his eyes and he lets out an exhale as nothing happens, then the Sundial hums to life and the upper construct begins to rotate.

“Just...looking at that makes me sick....”, Nassiz whispers to Sal, who lets out a deep sigh before getting his shotgun ready.

Drei clutches his own Shotgun close to his chest, the golden bones shimmering against the simple silver color of the Perfect Paradox, a gun he forged from literal scrap parts, and yet he felt a very deep connection to the weapon itself.

Then suddenly their surroundings changed and Drei let out a startled yelp, nearly stumbling and falling to the ground if it wouldn't be for Sal catching his arm and pulling him close to his body, steadying him with the action and helping his body adjust to the weird feeling of the Sundial.

“Thanks...”, Drei mutters and Sal simply nods, then he looks at their new surroundings and Nassiz shouts out: “Hey! I know this place! It looks like the Infinite Forest Gate! Well...kinda....if someone had slapped a black and white filter on it and removed a few bits...”

Drei looks around and then nods, taking one step outside of the Sundial, the material underneath his feet seemed to be...familiar.

And then he simply runs and took off into a random direction, not knowing why but feeling that he had to go that way.

“Drei! For fucks...! Hey! Wait for us!”, Nassiz shouts and then follows the Warlock, who is by now running as if an entire horde of Hive was on his ass.

Sal simply shakes his head and follows the two, scanning the environment for any danger.

They both follow their fireteam leader and Geist pops up, informing Drei: “The Shotgun you crafted inside the Infinite Forge is reacting to the Sundial. An onboard transponder is broadcasting coordinates, a path through the Sundial, crossing two time periods”

“The blueprints I used for the Perfect Paradox must've included this broadcast then”, Drei mutters to himself, still running towards the giant portal that seemed frozen in the state of falling apart.

“If you open up the initial chamber, I can align us all to the first time period the broadcast is referencing”, with that Ghost disappeared and Drei jumped through the gate.

A simple straightforward path greets him, blaring white is around them and the same gate is at the end of the pathway. Drei runs down the path, not wanting to fall off of it and to be falling forever into the white abyss underneath his feet. The gate on the other side looked a lot like the triangle pathway into the Infinite Forest on Mercury.

A soft chiming noise could be heard as he came close to the portal and then he went through it, hissing in pain as he stood in radiolaria and the fluid burned his body as it tried to form him into a Vex but his light fought back and begun to burn his body. He stepped out of the puddle and sighed in relief as the pain faded away. Then he looked at the Hobgoblin that was just walking around the place, looking around curiously. Two shots from the shotgun later and the Vex collapsed in a pained cry of death as the pellets ruptured it's parts and chassis, vex milk leaking out of it. In the middle of the six walled room was a Vex construct, surrounded by Vex milk and a small patch of earth surrounded it so Drei could safely traverse the territory.

The loud shot from Nassiz' Sniperrifle brought his attention towards a collapsing Hobgoblin, that had their gun aimed at him.

“Thank me later!”, Nassiz called out before he rushed up behind Drei, who looked around and took a deep breath.

“We will cover you while you try to align your Ghost to the broadcast”, Sal told him, the Chaperone in Hand.

Drei looked around and spotted a few gates that were leading out, but all of them were blocked by shattered black stone, except for two, the one they came through and the one they needed to go through.

“Just walk towards the unblocked Gates!”, he yelled towards his team and began to book it towards the Gate.

“Got it!”, Nassiz screams back as he snipes another Hobgoblin before following Drei. Sal grunts and follows the two, hands clasped around his newly acquired Shotgun.

They were greeted with the same straightforward path and Drei simply run down the path, his fireteam close behind him.

In this room, there were now two Hydras and a few Goblins, who patrolled the area, Nassiz took care of one of the Hydras by shooting the red-eye and blowing the large Vex up, while Sal took care of the other as Drei looked around for the non-blocked Gate, running towards it as soon as possible while firing with his Energy Autorifle at the Goblins, killing a few of them.

The same pathway unfolded before them and Nassiz growled annoyed.

“How much more of those fucking pathways are there?!”, he yelled frustrated while reloading his Trophy Hunter.

The room after that had a giant tree in it's middle and Drei stared at it, a few memories hit him and he blinks a few times. Now is not the time to get overwhelmed by memories! Something hit him and he screamed out in pain, staring at the strange web that surrounded him, growling he lashed out, his solar light blazed bright as three small projectiles of solar energy shot out from his hand and collided with the barrier that was put up around him, shattering it and allowing himself to move freely again. The heavyweight on his chest also faded and he drew in a deep breath of air.

“D-Don't...get hit by....the small things...”, he coughs and Sal grunts, before shooting one of the small things that was aiming for Drei, who caught his breath.

“Great plan! The open gate is over there by the way!”, Nassiz yells out before he simply runs towards it.

“I swear if we hit another one of those straightforward corridor things I am going to fuck a traffic cone!”, the Nightstalker yells frustrated and his enraged cry they hear out of the portal tells them everything they need to know.

Sal chuckles and then looks towards Drei: “Well, seems like he has to fuck a traffic cone now”

Drei laughs amused before they both head over to the portal that Nassiz went through.

“I hope you have enough lube to fit an entire traffic cone up your ass”, Drei jokes and Nassiz groans in defeat as he stares at the straight running corridor.

This time however something felt different and Drei held up his hand.

“Do you...feel that...?”, he asks them and Sal tilts his head.

“Feel what?”, he asks and Drei shudders, then he runs towards the portal, this time however there is no soft chiming sound like the last few they went through but it almost sounds like that time they went through the Gate of the Infinite Forest Gate, that mechanical rushing sound of wind.

Drei stares at the closed corridor he finds himself in and he looks back to the triangle-shaped gate that now spits out Nassiz and Sal.

“Well...it is not the same room we were in before”, Nassiz says and looks around.

Drei can suddenly feel a deep pull inside his gut and he runs down the corridor, turns to his right, and blinks as light blinds his eyes.

“For fucks...!”, Nassiz curses as he runs after Drei, crashing into him as the Warlock stops and stares at the sight before them.

Yellow grass stretches out underneath their feet and a single pink-leafed tree grows up against a Vex construct.

“Wow...well this has to be...before the Vex transformed Mercury, right?”, Nassiz looks around and then summons his Ghost.

“Huh...weird. Zephyr Station perimeter....that rings some bells”, he says before looking around again. Distant gunfire can be heard and Drei shivers as the weird feeling pulsates through his entire body again.

“This is new...topographical scans confirm that this is Mercury around the Dark Age”, Nassiz tells him after Vrex did a quick scan of their surroundings.

“And there is an incoming signal on an old emergency band...hang on let me get that”

“I repeat, this is Saint-14. The Fallen have overrun Zephyr Station! If you can hear this turn back!”

The voice had Drei gasp for air and he stared into the distance, memories flooded his sight and he could feel his knees give out underneath him. Sal caught him and held him in a firm and strong grip, looking around for enemies as he saw a larger Fallen Ship approaching.

“Saint, hold your position! You have a team of armed Guardians coming your way!”, Nassiz responds and then looks over to Sal and Drei.

“Let's go!”, he says and Drei shakes his head, tries to clear it from the memories. A rush of Arc energy from Sal helps him and he gasps for air, coughing up some blood as he had bitten on his tongue.

“Who is this?”, Saint responded, now sounding very confused but also a bit surprised.

“Just stay alive Titan!”, Nassiz responded and then looked back to Drei and Sal.

“Let's safe him, shall we?”, he lets out a joyful giggle before rushing into battle, Sal and Drei behind him.

He jumped up in the air, void light glowing brightly in his hands as he summoned his Nightstalker bow, firing arrow after arrow into the large group of enemies, enjoying the slaughter of both Vex and Fallen.

Drei took to the air and began firing upon them with his Autorifle from the air while Sal cleaned up behind them.

The Hunter laughed amused as he grabbed a Dreg and threw him into a servitor before the loud shot of the Xenophage rung through the air, the bullet piercing the purple glowing center of the Servitor and blowing it up in a loud crackling sound of exploding ether as the pyrotoxic round exploded within the core.

“The second Servitor is holding up the barrier, kill it to drop it!”, Drei yelled out from his position high in the sky and Sal let out a loud roar as he jumped on top of the Servitor, arc crackling around his entire body as he simply shoved his two hands into the shell of the Servitor and then pulled out the core, crushing it between his bare hands.

“Sal you look so sexy when you do that!”, Nassiz shouts out from behind his cover and the Titan doesn't even respond to the compliment, instead, he leaps off the shell before the Servitor explodes underneath him, having the force of the explosion propels his body into the air and landing in the middle of a few Vex, arc energy crackling around him and frying every Vex around him as he lands in the grass, leaving behind a small scorch mark where his feet hit the ground.

They head towards the barrier and several Fallen Wretches carrying Arc spears rush towards them as Saint pleads with them over the coms: “All is lost Guardian, get out of here! I will hold them off as long as I can!”

A small pause is between the plea and his next words towards them.

“The Fallen can not be stopped. They do not negotiate. Their bargains are lies. I watched them burn and pillage entire villages in the Cosmodrome”, a gasping sound of pain disrupts his words and as he continues he sounds utterly horrified: “I watched Dregs eat children”

“Well, we are here to stop them!”, Drei yells out, his stomach churns as he can hear the faint chuckle from Saint, and then the Titan responds with: “They envy us. Their legends say the Traveler chose them before us. And they will kill. They will torture. They will main to earn their Machine God's favor”

“Then they should search for a new religion because we are gonna start a whole crusade on their ass if they think they could run in here and just take what they want!”, Sal cries out as he rips off the head from a Fallen and kicks the torso in off another.

Drei runs ahead of them, through the corridor, his legs carry him like he has walked the path before, his shotgun tearing through every single Fallen in his way and if he can't reach them with his shotgun, solar flames reach out towards them, incinerating them into nothingness.

The Trio runs around a corner and Drei shudders as he suddenly feels the familiar lightsignature again that was infused within his bond and also within the Mark that he had still with him.

Then they could hear the familiar hissing sound of a Ward of Dawn being summoned along with the loud deafening sound of a Ketch approaching.

Drei jumps up into the air and the familiar solar light erupts out of him, bright burning wings show on his back as he summons his Dawnblade and begins to rain fire down on the Fallen below while Nassiz and Sal run towards the Ward of Dawn.

“The light the Traveler gave to us...it only brings more violence”, Saint's voice fades between the words as he falls down to his knees, arms stretched out to uphold the Ward of Dawn to keep himself safe.

Sal lets out a grunt before he reloads his Shotgun and joins up with Drei, who is still in the process of decimating the Fallen with his Dawnblade.

Nassiz smiles underneath his helmet and then argues: “Yeah, but it also brings us weapons to fight the enemy with”, he then points to Drei and tells Saint: “You can thank him by the way. If it wouldn't have been for him then we would not be here”

Saint lifts his head up and stares at Drei for a moment, before he spots the Bond that the Warlock is wearing, an audible gasp can be heard from him.

“T-That bond...”, he whispers, seemingly lost in a memory.

“You two can talk later, let's get the Fallen away from here!”, Sal grunts through gritted teeth as he wrestles with a Fallen Captain, who screeches at him before the creatures howls in pain as Sal rips out the lower arms and finishes it off with a Shotgunshell to the head, causing it to explode in a cloud of ether and dark Fallen blood.

“Your strength is a sight to behold. But what has all your strength come to? Our people are dying on Earth. They died here at Zephyr Station”, Saint sounded tired and Drei could empathize with him, during the Red War he lost a few of his friends and thought that hope seemed lost. But then Sal returned with his light and they went to the Shard in the EDZ and Drei got his light back too.

“I get that you are tired of seeing people die, but....don't give up”, Nassiz says before gently patting Saint on the back of his armor. Drei let out a breath of relief as he killed the last Fallen and looked around for more enemies, as he found none, he floated slowly back to the ground.

“I don't think it is over yet, Nassiz get on high ground, we need you to cover us. If need be, return into Saints bubble. Sal? You take out those that want to get inside the Ward to Saint. I take care of everything else”, the Warlock entered the bubble and gasped as the familiar feeling of Saint's voidlight hit him and he could feel a deep heat raising up in his stomach as his solarlight reacted to it, reached out to the voidlight like someone would reach out to an old friend.

With shaking fingers he summoned a Healing Rift underneath Saint before he headed outside the Ward of Dawn, head spinning with memories. Then the loud blaring sound of the large Fallen Ship in the distance got his attention and he shivered as he saw a smaller Ketch flying towards their position.

“Get ready!”, he yells out before he takes to the air again, ready to gun down everything in sight.

A Fallen Walker, bearing the sigil of the House of Rain is dropped down along with a large Servitor that begins to shield the Walker, protecting it from harm.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me....”, Drei growled, before he reached into the heat that had built up inside him, to his surprise he found his own Dawnblade in his hands again, but this time it was burning even brighter and his wings seemed to be even more solid this time, the blade itself shimmering with a weird lightsignature that came from Saint himself.

“Nassiz, take out that Servitor!”, Drei yelled and several Nightstalker Arrows flew through the air, piercing the core of the Servitor and rather easily took out the defensive glass in front of it, Drei rushed down to the Servitor, turning his direction as the large Fallen Construct teleported behind the Ward of Dawn and tried to destroy it, but it was only met with the burning hot blade of Drei's Dawnblade that was then shoved deep into the core of the Servitor, Drei letting out a loud scream of frustration and pure hatred as memories flashed behind his eyes from battles he didn't know he fought. He could hear the distant cries for help and the loud shrill screaming of children along with the nasty sound of flesh being torn from a body and the low growling of Dregs.

The Servitor exploded in his face and he was sent flying backward, stabilizing his position in the air with a flap of the solar wings, he then dove down into the Ward of Dawn, solar light erupting outwards as he landed in it, gasping for air. He would most definitely feel that later.

“I arrived with a dozen human colonists. Mercury was supposed to be a garden world. But the Vex were here first. They have murdered the planet!”, Saint shouted out, his voice was a mixture of anger and pure utter despair.

“And these Fallen, of the House of Rain, tracked us here all the way from the Cosmodrome. They destroyed us”, the Titan was now breathing heavily but still upholding the Ward of Dawn, almost as if by not having it up he would be dead. Maybe that was the point by now, because the more Drei looked at him the closer the Titan looked to death as if he would pour everything he had into the Ward, giving his last bit of light to save the three of them from defeat.

And...deep within Drei something stirred with that thought, a soft warmth blossomed within his chest and a soft smile managed to make it's way across his face.

“We are now here Saint”, he said with a soft voice, kneeling down next to the Titan and gently laying a hand on the shoulder pauldron of the Titan.

“We are here to rescue you”, he continued and sent a large portion of warm solarlight through Saint's body, the Titan turned his head towards Drei and he could hear a low gasp.

“D-Drei?”

The Warlock froze and then stared at Saint, too surprised to really do something.

“Y-You...know my name...?”, he asked and Saint laughed, then he pointed to the bond on Drei's arm.

“Did you...forgot who...gave that to you?”, he was asked in return and a soft warmth blossomed in his heart at those words.

“No....”

“And the Walker is down!”, Nassiz shouted out their victory, laughing as the Fallen fled from their position.

“Yeah run you little fuckers!”, he yelled, before dropping down from his high perch, cackling to himself.

Saint took a deep breath and the Ward of Dawn faded as he fell on his knees and hands, catching his breath for a few seconds, before he fought himself up on his feet, gasping for air.

“We never should have come”, he said in utter defeat, then he looked towards the three of them.

“Another minute and they would've eaten my Ghost. Fallen are monsters”

“Some are. Are you fit to fight, Titan?”, Nassiz asks the Titan, who holds his side and looks to the Hunter, then he looks back to Drei, his voice drenched in guilt as he speaks his next words.

“I was supposed to protect these people. I should be dead”

“You're stronger than you think”, Drei chimes in, not wanting the Titan to believe those words he just said.

“Not strong enough”, he says and Drei smiles underneath his helmet before he steps forward and hands Saint-14 his perfect Paradox, the Titan looks a bit confused, then he asks Drei: “What is this...?”

“The Perfect Paradox, built by me out of spare parts and Light and sheer will to aid you”, the Warlock explains and Saint looks over the Shotgun, aiming down its sight and the next words cause a large flare of solarheat within Drei's body.

“It's beautiful!”

Geist suddenly appears on Drei's shoulder and floats towards Saint, his blue core glowing brightly as he projects a hologram of the last city underneath their feet.

“We probably shouldn't be showing you this, but when has that ever stopped us? This is the Last Safe City of humanity, hundreds of years from now. During the day, there are children laughing in the streets. When night falls, the people sleep inside their homes. Not against the walls, weapons in hands, like the early days”, the Warlock explains him and Saint sounds a bit guilty as he says: “Like my people”

“These are your people, Saint. Their descendants. If you quit the fight, maybe you'll live forever. Your Ghost will protect you, no matter what. But this Last City might never happen”

“Everything I have ever build has died. I've buried most of the people I've met. I...I can't do this. Not anymore”, Saint's voice sounded just so tired and utterly defeated, that it made Drei tear up. He rushed forward and hugged the Titan, pulled him into a strong embrace before he whispered: “We all make our choices...but that doesn't mean we should give up when life becomes hard. Whenever there is a path it will reach your goal, you just have to find that path and stay on it, Saint”

Soothing light appeared underneath their feet and both Nassiz and Sal looked rather confused at the display of affection from Drei.

“Together until the end, we fight through this, remember?”, Drei whispers to Saint and the Titan wraps his arms around Drei, pulling him closer into his trembling body.

“I remember now...thank you...my sunlight”, was the answer and the Warlock shivered at that name, tears gathered in his eyes as more memories rushed into his head and he didn't want to let go of Saint, but their time was running short.

“Good luck Saint...”, he said in a soft voice, before he let go of Saint, taking a step back and waving at him as their surroundings began to flicker and disappear.

Saint waved back and he seemed to have found his spirit again as his posture had changed from the slightly cowering into a now prouder and stronger one.

Then they were back in the Sundial, Osiris looking at them, his eyes burning with anticipation before they looked disappointed as it was only the three of them returning.

“Okay...Osiris, hold on before you say anything...Drei what the fuck?! What was that? Where the shit did you hide that side of yours? I always thought you had no fucking emotions but that back there....damn...what the fuck was that?!”, Nassiz turns to Drei, who gently touches the golden dragon bond around his right arm, a soft smile blossoms on his face as a soft warmth raises in his chest.

“I...think I found who gave me that bond”, he said with a voice full of affection and warmth.

“W-Wait...hang on...ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SAINT?!”, Nassiz screeches and Osiris frowns, then Nassiz starts to laugh and holding his sides the Hunter cackles before he breaks down laughing.

“W-What is wrong with that...?!”, Drei asks Nassiz, who just continues to laugh.

“So...we are now trying to safe your lover...?”, Sal asks in a dry tone and Nassiz shrieking laughter holds Drei back from an answer as the Hunter is rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

Rather embarrassed he walks away from them and then looks towards Osiris, who takes a deep breath and then says: “I....message you once the Sundial is ready to be used again. That trip drained it quite a bit”


	3. Soaring Sparks

Drei took a deep breath and looked down on his hands, he really needed to cut his nails again, they were getting too long and sharp for his own taste and he didn't want to cut himself with them while he was reading a book. Even if papercuts were more painful than cutting your own skin with your own nails, it still hurts and it was still embarrassing for him when he looked at his fingers only to see several scars on them from when it happened, where he had cut his own fingers with his nails.

Geist gently nudged his side and he looked to the Lion Shell, an eyebrow raised as he silently asks him what is wrong.

His Ghost simply displays the message from Osiris and after reading through it, Drei nods and closes the book he was currently reading, gently placing it back on the shelf before he stood up.

“Ready my ship, we're going to Osiris”, were the only words he spoke to Geist, who kept silent, despite having a harsh comment on mind that he could say to his Guardian, about how this was a bad idea, about how he should just keep away from the Sundial, about how all of this could end in his death, but he also knew that Drei was likely to stubborn to really listen to him and his concerns. He himself was scared as every day there were showing up new scans and memories in his data storage that weren't there before and at first, he thought someone was messing with him, but it was just like with Drei, things showed up that weren't there before and it scared him. His Guardian however wasn't scared about that and seemed to embrace it, even enjoy it sometimes when those new memories showed up.

And then there were the moments when Drei laid in his large bed, staring at the ceiling before he broke out in tears, crying for hours, screaming with so much pain that Geist felt it radiating within his very own core, he wished he could comfort Drei in those moments, but all he could do was just to cuddle up into Drei, soothing light covering his body as he tried his best to comfort his Guardian and yet it wasn't enough. Drei continued to cry, even as he called for Shaxx and Sal. Both Titans usually dropped everything and came to Drei, Sal holding him in his arms, while Shaxx got some tea or other things that Drei liked. And all Geist could do was just hover next to his Guardian, sending pulses of soothing light towards Drei to try and fix that deep wound inside the Warlock, to somehow mend that large hole in Drei's chest, but he couldn't. That hole had been there before but it never had been seen by Drei, the emotions were held off by something. Something that had broken the moment that Drei first met Saint, had held him for the first time in his arms. And Geist hoped that it wouldn't wreck his Guardian, that it wouldn't break him, that this deep black hole inside him wouldn't swallow him. Usually, Drei would fall asleep, cuddled into Sal and Shaxx, clutching a torn Titan mark in his hands that belonged to neither of them, but that Shaxx would every time recognize as one of Saint's old marks.

Drei sat in his cockpit and looked down on the ring that he had on a necklace, gently touching the surface of the ring that was made of metal, infused with the familiar soothing lightsignature of Saint-14. He would find a way to rescue him, to be together with him again and if he had to fight through dozens of Vex, Fallen, Hive, or Taken to achieve this, he would do it. If he had to dive down into his deepest nightmares, he would happily jump off the edge into the deep black sea of his memories. He would sacrifice everything just to be able to hold Saint in his arms again. The deep dull pain in his chest was something he never wanted to feel again and yet it always crept back into his body, slithering up into his chest, every heartbeat radiating with dull pain, every breath becoming harder to take, his muscles didn't want to follow the impulses his brain sent him. Maybe...Maybe if he stopped breathing and told Geist to not resurrect him he could be together with Saint again? He had seen the grave, he had sat aside the floating corpse of Saint-14, crying for hours until he couldn't cry anymore and even then he had sat there until Sal had come, trying to get him to at least eat something. He remembered the sheer look of pain on Sal's face, and how much the black-white Exo sometimes reminded him of Saint-14, how he had just sat there next to Drei, offering him a plate with Sandwiches that Shaxx had made, knowing that Drei usually loved them. But this time Drei couldn't motivate himself to take a bite or to even take one of the sandwiches that he was offered. Eventually, Sal left him there, the plate sitting beside the Warlock, who radiated such a deep pain that Sal could feel it like it was his own.  
Drei didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, Nassiz had come to him, sitting down next to him, silent at first before the Hunter had begun to speak.  
“I...have something for you”, were the words and then Nassiz had stretched his hand out and gently taken his hands, dropping something in them before he gently placed them down on the floor again, orange optics glowing softly.  
And Drei had spoken for the first time in what felt like weeks: “What...is this?”, his voice had sounded hoarse and weak, barely only a whisper, but enough for Nassiz to hear it.  
“Listen to it, it might help you”, Nassiz had only said and then picked up one of the sandwiches, winked at him in his usual manner before leaving him.  
The Warlock had then sat there next to Saint, staring at the small device in his hands, before he had summoned Geist and his Ghost played the recording, causing him to gasp as he heard soft soothing music play.

“Drei? We're at the Sundial”, Geist's words disrupted his thoughts and memories, and the Warlock looked up from his hands, then outside of the glass, down to the sand dunes of Mercury. He really wasn't looking forward to the intense heat, but he would gladly go through it if it meant that he would be reunited with Saint again.

Osiris looked up from the terminal of the Sundial and nods at Drei, as he enters the Sundial.  
“It's ready for another trip?”, he asks him and Osiris nods, then he points towards the terminal.  
“I have already put in the coordinates for you and while you are gone, I'll watch the perimeter”

The Awoken nods and then a small: “Thank you”, slips out before he can even think about what he wanted to say.  
Osiris simply nodded before he stood aside to let Drei activate the Sundial.

With a soft hum, the machine powered up and the top parts of it began to move like the blade of a blender would. Drei was very sure that it would kill him if he would jump up and into the moving parts now and so he didn't want to test out that theory. Three distinct music notes pulled him out of his mind and he looked around, the entire area looked very much like he remembered it looking in the first place. Grey and white filter over everything like the color was drained out of it, actually, every sound was a bit duller too, now that he thought about it. He didn't notice it the first time because then he had followed an invisible pull that guided him through the Corridors of Time as Nassiz had called them.

The Awoken rushed past enemies, not even caring about them in the first place as he rushed past them, his eyes glowing bright with his own solar light as he rushed through the corridors and open places, not even listening to what his Ghost told him, until he finally stumbled out of a portal, something crunching underneath his boots. He looks down and blinks surprised as he sees the bones of a creature. He...isn't on Mercury anymore, this is...Earth.

A happy yell lets his heart beat faster and he turns around just in time to not be crushed underneath Saint's weight.

“My Sunlight!”

The hole in his chest closes with Saint's light and the Warlock wraps his arms around Saint, holding him in his arms, shaking with emotions that swell up in his chest, tears gather in his eyes.

“Saint...”, he whispers and holds the Titan in his arms, all of the pain in his chest is gone, and all he feels currently is a deep warm feeling that blossoms into roaring flames as he buries his face in Saint's neck, his own helmet is gone in a flash as he inhales the scent of the Exo, shivering as hands move over his ass and gently knead the muscles through his robes.

“I...owe you for saving me on Mercury...”, the Titan whispers soft and Drei's entire body is on flames as the velvet-like voice of Saint reaches his ears.

“Y-Yeah..”, he barely brings the words out, as he is pushed against a tree, a deep growl vibrates through the body in front of him.

“Let me show you my gratitude”

Drei gasps surprised as cold metal lips nibble on his neck and he arches into the touch, his entire body is shivering and he lets out a soft moan.

“W-Were...is your ship...?”, he then asks him and Saint hums, before nodding.

“Good idea...”, he replies, before holding Drei in a tight embrace, their world around them shimmers and Drei holds on to Saint, shivering as they stand in the ship of Saint.

A deep primal hunger blossoms in his stomach and he looks at Saint, who has transmatted his helmet away, he leans forward and gently cubs Saint's face, pulling it to him, before placing a hungry kiss on the metal lips, moaning out his lust as the Exo grinds into him.

These feelings are new and so strange to him, but he wants more of them, he needs more of them, it feels like rain hitting dry earth after a long period of drought and he is soaking every little touch into his body, burns every little sound that Saint makes deep into his memory as he holds onto the Exo.

Saint steps back and then whispers softly: “Strip your clothes...”

Shivering at the deep growling voice the Warlock reaches out to take off his Ahamkara gloves, but Saint grabs his wrist and looks at him, purple optics glowing brighter.

“Not your gloves, those stay on”

His breath stops in his throat and a shiver travels through his body as he undoes the first latch of his robes, the heavy breastplate is stripped of his torso without any issues, and the long shirt that he wears underneath follows without any issues, leaving him in a simple black undershirt that he wears underneath all of his armor.

Purple optics watch his every move and Drei can feel the heat inside his body raising, shivering with anticipation as he unclasps the lashes on his boots that keep them in place, stripping them off his feet. Nassiz once laughed at him as he told him that he wears socks, but it has saved him as a Warbeast had not only ripped off his boot but straight swallowed the piece of gear and Drei did not want to gut the animal as he killed it. Nassiz later gave him back his boot, with the comment that he had cleansed it with his light from the body fluids of the creature and that Drei could wear it without any worries.

A low hungry growl vibrates deep within Saint's chest and the Exo's gaze wanders over his half-naked body, causing Drei to shiver again. Those new feelings were something that he would not trade for anything and he would cherish this moment forever.

He pushes the black trousers over his hips and down his legs, shaking them off and letting them land in a heap around his feet, heat coils in his stomach as he hears a low hum of praise from the Exo, who steps forward and then gently takes the bond that Drei had taken off. With a soft click, he opens it and then puts it around Drei's throat. The Warlock gulps as he can feel the bond fitting like a comfortable collar around his neck when Saint closes it and the Titan hooks one finger underneath it, pulling the Warlock into a deep kiss, his free hand sneaks down Drei's back and then grabs his ass, giving it a soft squeeze and sending a blaze of feelings through Drei, the hole that he had in his chest is by now non-existent and the Awoken would die to have this moment last on forever.

A surprised squeak leaves his body as he is lifted up bridal style and gently carried to the bed, the sheet feels so soft and warm underneath him and Saint hums softly: “I know you don't like it when the sheets are cold so I warmed them up a bit with my light”

Now that he had mentioned it Drei could feel the familiar lightsignature of Saint pulsating through the sheets and he leans back into the bed, letting out a relaxed sigh and closing his golden eyes with a warm smile on his lips.

His eyelids flutter open in surprise as he feels something gently brushing against his thigh and as he looks down towards his crotch, golden meets purple as Saint is kneeling right in front of the bed, his entire suit of armor is transmatted away and the optics glow brighter as the Titan says in a bit of a growl: “Relax and let me take care of you, my sunshine”

Drei crosses the arms behind his head and then pulls his legs apart to give Saint more room and space to do what he plans on doing. The Titan crouches closer to the bed, both hands gently placed onto Drei's thighs, as if the bones would break underneath too much pressure. A soft noise came out of Drei as he felt that gentle touch and he shivered again, his thighs pressing into the touch, which caused Saint to let out a soft chuckle.

“My sunlight...so hard to read for others but such a delight to pleasure~”, he tells the Warlock and Drei lets out a gasp as Saint opens his mouth and his tongue module glides over Drei's left thigh, inching closer and closer to his groin while the Titan keeps eye contact for the whole time as a soft purr builds up in his chest.

Drei gasps surprised as one hand gently wraps around his erection and holds it in place before he can feel the warm velvet touch of the tongue module on the base of his dick, up the shaft, and then in a teasing pattern around his head and tip, drawing a loud moan with every little movement from his body, hands form into fists and the sheet gives a protesting sound as the claws rip into it from the force that Drei uses to curl his fingers into fists.

“Mmmmh...that is how I love to see my sunlight”, Saint whispers soft and Drei whines low with need. For what he can't tell, but he needs anything, something, to deal with this blazing heat in his stomach.

“Don't worry my dearest sunlight, I will take great care of you”, the Titan promises and his two hands gently massage Drei's thighs, drawing a deep rich moan from the chest of the Awoken as he also licks again over the head of Drei's dick.

“I want to see your face....”, Saint whispers, before he crawls onto the bed, gently grabs Drei's feet, and places them on his own shoulders. Orange eyes glow brightly as he can feel something hard brushing against his bare ass and he lets out a low needy moan as Saint leans down to him and places a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

“Relax...”

That is the only warning that he gets before Saint grinds against his ass and pushes the head of his hard dick gently against the tight ring of muscles.

Drei inhales sharp and gives a low huff of surprise as Saint gently takes his hands and folds his hands with Drei's, golden bones shimmer mysteriously against the black plates of the Exo's fingers and hands and the moan that ends in a shrill scream of pleasure is muffled by a ravenous heated kiss.

White dots dance in his field of view, as Saint hilts himself with one hard thrust inside him and Drei gasps surprised, his muscles tighten and he draws in a deep breath that exits his body in a loud satisfied moan.

He holds onto the hands of Saint as the Titan lets out a deep mechanical growl and begins to move his hips, thrusting into Drei at a merciless brutal pace. He didn't know that he preferred it that way, but now it felt like his entire body was singing with light and fire like pleasure blossomed in his body, set it ablaze, and made him moan Saint's name, begging him to go much harder.

And the legendary Titan obliged with a deep animalistic growl.

A sleepy tired groan exited Drei's chest as he rolled onto his side and cuddled into Saint's chest, who's arms wrapped immediately around him, pulling him in a gentle embrace.

“You never cease to amaze me, my sunlight”, Saint whispers with a gentle voice into Drei's ear, who chuckles low and cuddles deeper into Saint's body, inhaling the scent of him.

“And you never cease to amaze me, Saint”, he answers, his voice sounding a bit more scratched from the amount of moaning and screaming he had done in the last few hours, his entire body was burning with a soothing satisfaction and he loved to just cuddle with the Titan.

“Drei I...am sorry for interrupting but...our window is closing”, Geist suddenly tells him and Drei sighs annoyed, hiding his face in Saint's neck.

“What is wrong my sunlight?”, Saint gently pets Drei's head and then combs with his fingers through Drei's hair, drawing a soft sigh from him.

“I...need to go...”, Drei answers him and the Titan hums softly.

“I will wait patiently for your return then, my sunlight”

The words cause an unfamiliar soothing warmth to blossom in Drei's chest and he smiles warmly, nodding as he places a gentle kiss onto Saint's faceplates.

“I know you will...and I hope that your next meeting will be soon”, the Warlock says with a soft voice, ignoring the sharp sting of pain in his chest as he got up and got dressed again.

“I hope that too”

Grey colors started to bleed into his vision and Drei smiled warmly at Saint, before he put his helmet back on, the familiar feeling of the Sundial grasped at his body, and with a flash of white, he stood next to the console again, shaking with the knowledge of what just happened.

Osiris stood at his usual spot, looking at Drei with a bit of concerned look.

“Are you-?”

“I'm fine”, Drei interrupted him and then took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh.

“I'm...gonna be fine...”, he whispers, more to himself than to anyone specific.

“Message me when...the Sundial is ready and...I'll search in the meantime for...I dunno...whiskey?”

Osiris now looked rather surprised at the Awoken.

“I am not meaning to pry into your personal problems, but what happened when you were inside the Sundial?”, he asks and Drei waves it off.

“Nothing important old man...I'll see you later, if you need any help, simply write me...”, his words sounded more tired than he actually was and Drei then simply transmatted back onto his ship, letting out a deep sigh as the low heat in his stomach faded away and the familiar feeling of being empty and alone settled into its place. He really needed to figure out how to change the past and how to bring Saint back.

They needed him.

He...needed him.


End file.
